Conventional hydraulic traveling vehicles where it is possible to switch between traveling in a straight line, turning, and stationary state by controlling pressurized oil supplied to a right-travel motor and a left-travel motor are well-known. Hydraulic circuits for two systems, a first hydraulic circuit including the right-travel motor and a second hydraulic circuit including the left-travel motor, are provided at the hydraulic traveling vehicle. A merging/diverging valve for switching each hydraulic circuit between merging and diverging is also provided (refer to Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. H6-123301).